


Comic-con Bound

by Nerdgirlproblems



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 19:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdgirlproblems/pseuds/Nerdgirlproblems
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some post-4.07 nerd bonding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comic-con Bound

Sam sat on Blaine’s bed, toying with his old foil from when he was on the Dalton fencing team, while Blaine sat at his desk, an excel spreadsheet open in his laptop.

“So,” Blaine began, “I’ve got some money saved up from birthdays and Christmases, since I’m not using it for dates and gifts and-“

“Dude! Wallowing! What did we say!” Sam piped in from the bed without looking up.

“Right, yeah. Anyway, I’ve got that and you’ve got those babysitting gigs for a few of Stacy and Stevie’s old friends…”

“The Hendersons, yup. And Puck’s old pool cleaning business!”

“Sam, it’s the middle of winter.” Blaine reminded him.

“Ok, so we’ll shovel all the driveways in Lima.”

Blaine typed some information into the spreadsheet. “And I can hopefully convince Cooper to let us use some of his frequent flyer miles and…”

”.. and?” Sam sat up on the bed, looking expectantly at his friend.

Blaine slowly swiveled his desk chair around, a huge grin on his face.

“And we are going to Comic-Con!”

Sam fist-pumped the air. “Yes! Dude, that’s awesome!”

He put out his hand and Blaine reached over, giving him a high-five.

“Now we’ve got the real hard work ahead of us.” Sam stared Blaine down, trying to convey the gravity of their next decision. Blaine sat up in his chair and nodded.

“Right. And that is?”

“What costumes are we gonna wear?”

Blaine looked a little confused. “Can’t we just wear our Nightbird and Blonde Chameleon outfits?”

Sam looked at him like he was insane. “No way, man! It’s Comic-Con! We need legit outfits. Like, recognizable stuff.”

Blaine seemed to understand. “Okay, so… what were you thinking?”

Sam looked thoughtful for a moment, shifting on the bed so that he was lying on his back, his head hanging over the edge, in what he once told Blaine was his ‘thinking pose.’ “ _All the blood rushes to your head, man, it totally helps you think!”_

“Well, everyone is gonna be the Avengers or Batman cuz of last summer, so we can’t do that.  We’d look like noobs.”

Blaine nodded. “Right.”

“I don’t know, man. We could by Cyclops and Wolverine…”

“I’d get to be Wolverine.”

Sam turned his head, glaring.

“Hey, I’m shorter and have dark hair!” Blaine put his hands up. “It would make sense!”

“Okay, so not that. Captain America and Bucky?”

“I thought you said no Avengers?”

“Pre-Avengers, man! Besides, you could totally pull of Bucky. Like, the badass version, not the kid sidekick version.”

“Thanks? But, um, I don’t think you should dress as Cap.” Blaine shifted a bit in his chair, obviously uncomfortable.

“What? Why? …. Oh!” Sam sat up, still looking at his friend. “Is this because of you have that huge crush on him?”

Blaine blushed. “I-I do not!”

Sam lay back down. “Whatever, man. I’ve seen your notebook.”

“Anyway!” Blaine emphasized, changing the subject. “Why do we need to be Marvel characters? I always liked Nightwing. Or Superman. Or Green Lantern?”

“Dude, you are no Green Lantern. Maybe Alan Scott. You know he’s gay now?”

“Of course. Where do you think I’ve been the last few years?”

“Ha, okay. No, you’re more like The Flash, Barry Allen version.”

“Ok, Wally West.”

“Dude, don’t badmouth Wally!”

Blaine was indignant. “Never!”

Sam smiled. “Ok, but we can’t both be Flashes. Too confusing. Besides, DC is pretty sucky lately.”

“But… I love DC.” Blaine looked down at his hands, fighting the urge to fidget.

“Yeah, but sometimes you gotta move on when things aren’t working, you know? You can’t live in the past, Blaine.”

 “Sam, what did we say about metaphors?”

Sam rolled his eyes. “It wasn’t a metaphor, but whatever.”

Suddenly, Sam sat up, practically throwing the foil across the room. Luckily Blaine ducked in time and it sailed passed him harmlessly.

“Whoa! Sam! What?”

“I GOT IT! The perfect costumes!”

“Okay…?”

“You’ll be [Wiccan](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wiccan_\(comics\)) and I’ll be [Speed](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Speed_\(comics\))!”

“What?”

“You know, from Young Avengers!”

“… Is this because Wiccan is gay?”

“… Kinda? But he’s also totally cool and smart and nerdy, like you, bro! And Speed is his brother, and you’re like my brother! And Speed is a speedster, like the Flash. You know I’d be a boss speedster.”

Blaine grinned. “Absolutely.”

Sam continued, “and their costumes are pretty legit. Think we could pull it off?”

Blaine turned back to his computer, opening a new document. “Of course! And I bet we could get Tina and Sugar to help. Heck, we’ll get this done long before Comic-Con this summer.”

Both boys stopped for a moment, realizing how far away their geek dreams were. It was months until San Diego, and neither one of them were particularly good at being patient.

“You know…” Sam began, “the guy at the comic book shop told me there’s a big convention in Chicago in April…”

Blaine shot a grin at his friend before turning to his computer, already in Google.

“We’re so there.” 


End file.
